Carlisle Cullen
by Louise Malone
Summary: le créateur du clan Cullen, quel est son point de vue sur les autres membres de sa famille?
1. prologue

Carlisle Cullen.

Vieux vampire de 23 ans ou plus de 300 ?

Tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place !

Pour l'heure nous allons essayer SON point de vue !


	2. Edward

Edward

Longtemps j'ai résisté à la tentation.

Longtemps je suis resté seul, ne voulant pas infliger à un humain la condition qui me faisait horreur.

Et puis le destin m'a rattrapé au fond d'un hôpital de Chicago par une affreuse journée de septembre 1918.

Edward Masen se mourrait, sa mère me l'a confié lors de son dernier souffle.

J'ai fait alors ce que je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire, j'ai transformé un humain, en parti pour accéder à la demande de sa mère, mais surtout pour avoir un compagnon.

Quelque chose dans son regard, à l'époque si clair, m'a convaincu qu'Edward serait le fils, le frère, que j'attendais.

Je ne l'ai pratiquement jamais regretté.

Sauf en de très rares occasions, quand lui-même regrettait sa transformation…

Nous avons vécu 2 ans seuls, seulement 2 ans, ce qui, comparé à la très longue vie que j'ai mené avant et après est une goutte d'eau dans l'océan de notre éternité, mais ces 2 ans ont suffit à nous lier à tout jamais.

Edward est un être à part dans bien des domaines.

Il est talentueux à l'extrême, que ce soit dans son intelligence, son don pour la musique, son rapport à la vie, aux humains, à sa condition.

Et puis bien entendu il y a son don.

Il n'est pas toujours facile de vivre avec un compagnon qui lit dans vos pensées, mais je sais qu'Edward fait son maximum pour me laisser de l'intimité, je sais aussi que j'ai appris à contrôler en parti ce à quoi je pense depuis toutes ces années.

Edward est ainsi fait, et en décidant de l'aimer comme un frère, puis comme un fils, j'ai accepté de vivre avec ce don.

Edward est mon ami, avant toutes choses, parce que jamais il ne m'a adressé de reproches, jamais il ne m'en a voulu pour cette condition qu'il n'aime pas plus que moi et que je lui ai imposée…

Ma solitude était effrayante, au sens littéral du terme, et personne mieux qu'Edward n'aurait pu la combler.

Edward est en quelque sorte mon premier né, celui avec lequel on a toujours une relation particulière.

Il est mon enfant, tout simplement.


	3. Esmée

Esmée

L'ange de ma vie.

Ma rédemption et ma renaissance.

2 ans après avoir transformé Edward j'ai été touché par ce que j'avais observé bien des fois chez les humains, et dont j'avais constaté si souvent les ravages.

L'amour.

J'avais décidé de ne jamais tomber amoureux.

J'étais persuadé que le seul fait de prendre cette décision me garantissait que cela ne m'arriverait pas…

Et j'étais assez sur de moi, puisque en prés de 300 ans de vampirisme cela ne m'était pas arrivé…

J'avais connu des liaisons avec d'autres vampires femelles, toutes plus éphémères les unes que les autres, et depuis 100 ans j'avais décidé de tirer un trait sur cette partie de mon existence.

Et puis je l'ai vue.

Dans cette morgue glaciale, un dernier souffle de vie dans ce corps brisé, cette âme torturée par la plus douloureuse des pertes.

Esmée.

J'ignorais qu'un humain pouvait me toucher de cette manière.

J'ignorais ce que je ressentais pour elle.

J'ignore encore aujourd'hui comment ma décision a été prise, et surtout si vite.

Bien sur le temps pressait, la vie s'écoulait d'elle très rapidement.

Mais je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai agi par instinct.

Lorsque mes dents ont rencontré son cou, que son sang presque mort a coulé dans ma gorge, j'ai eu encore plus de mal à cesser de le boire que pour la transformation d'Edward.

Son sang était fait pour moi, je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu arrêter si à ce moment là elle n'avait pas posé sa main sur mon épaule.

Ce geste m'a rappelé mon but et j'ai réussi à m'écarter…

Elle s'est très vite mise à hurler, aussi fort qu'Edward l'avait fait, et presque aussi longtemps.

Je ne l'ai pas quittée, j'ai souffert à chacune de ses suppliques, chacun de ses hurlements d'horreur.

Lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée de sa transformation j'ai eu peur, encore plus que pour Edward, qu'elle m'en veuille.

Edward n'avait pas choisi de mourir : elle si.

La mère d'Edward m'avait supplié de faire quelque chose pour lui, la transformation d'Esmée ne dépendait que de moi.

Elle ne m'en a pas voulu.

Rapidement j'ai compris pourquoi je l'avais transformée.

Je l'aimais.

Et elle m'aimait aussi.

Edward a su être discret, même si plus tard il m'a avoué que le coup de foudre entre nous avait été immédiat et réciproque…

Esmée est ma femme, la moitié de ce que je suis, celle que j'ai attendu, celle qui fait de moi ce que je suis, celle grâce à qui nous sommes devenus ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui.

Je me suis crée des compagnons, elle a fait de nous une famille…

Elle est belle, douce et aimante.

Mais elle est bien plus que cela : elle est ferme, décidée et obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut.

L'aimer est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, l'aimer a donné un sens à ma vie, à mon destin.

L'aimer comporte de multiples facettes, notre complicité intellectuelle est visible de tous, mais nous tachons de garder pour nous notre complicité amoureuse, bien que ce ne soit guère facile dans cette famille.

Esmée me comble de toutes les manières possibles, être son mari est un bonheur sans cesse renouvelé, passer mes nuits dans ses bras m'apporte le bonheur physique que j'avais décidé d'ignorer…

Peu de personnes s'en rendent compte, mais la passion que je ressens pour ma femme est la raison qui m'a poussé à vouloir plus qu'un compagnon : une famille.


	4. Rosalie

Rosalie

J'avais une femme, j'avais un fils, et en une fraction de seconde j'ai décidé d'avoir une fille.

Pour dire la vérité, Rosalie Hale était d'une telle splendeur déjà humaine, même couchée dans cette ruelle,mourante, ensanglantée, rouée de coups, violée, attendant la mort…que j'ai voulu donner à cette jeune fille une seconde chance.

Rosalie a été, je crois, la seule à m'en avoir vraiment voulu de l'avoir transformée.

Mais moi je ne le regrette pas, encore moins que pour Edward et Esmée, parce que je sais qu'elle est un pilier indispensable de notre famille.

Elle ne le sait pas, ne s'en rend pas compte, mais Rosalie est mon enfant préférée.

Sans doute parce que je me sens responsable de son amertume, mais aussi et surtout parce que je sais qu'elle est bien autre chose que la jeune fille d'une beauté renversante, agressive et entêtée qu'elle parait au premier abord.

Rose est celle qui a conservé la plus grande partie de son humanité.

Elle n'a pas oublié ses idéaux, ses désirs et ses rêves.

Elle est capricieuse mais clairvoyante, râleuse mais sensible, vindicative mais passionnée.

Rosalie est presque mon exact opposé.

C'est si facile de l'aimer, de lui pardonner, si simple pour moi de me mettre à sa place, de me souvenir un instant de ce qu'on lui a fait subir dans les derniers moments de son existence, de ne pas pouvoir faire autrement que d'ouvrir mes bras et la serrer fort, comme si jamais rien ne pourrait réparer sa souffrance, ses désillusions…

Esmée me dit souvent en riant qu'il n'y a qu'avec Rosalie que je me comporte réellement en père, et que cela vaut mieux, vu la manière dont je lui cède tout, vu la manière dont je la gâte.

Elle a sans doute raison.

Je sais à quel point cela agace Edward, mais un sourire de ma Rose allège un peu le poids des remords que sa souffrance fait peser sur mes épaules.


	5. Emmett

Emmett

Si je devais en désigner un qui vit bien sa condition de vampire ce serait Emmett !

Je ne crois pas qu'il ai jamais regretté sa transformation !

Il est vrai que la présence de Rosalie, l'amour qu'elle lui a porté dès le premier regard y a été pour beaucoup.

Le plus difficile, avec Emmett, a plutôt été de le gérer durant sa période (agitée…) de nouveau-né..

Les …dommages collatéraux ont été très nombreux, infiniment plus qu'avec Edward ou Esmée…sans parler de Rosalie, qui n' a, comme moi, jamais goûté au sang humain…

J'ai perdu le compte des fois ou nous avons du quitter précipitamment une ville, car Emmett avait échappé à tout contrôle…

A part cela Emmett est très facile à vivre, pas d'état d'âmes, il aime rire et s'amuser, et puis surtout il a rendu à Rosalie une partie de sa joie de vivre…

Après la transformation de Rose, je m'étais juré de ne plus transformer personne, mais le regard de Rose, tenant ce grand nounours dans ses bras, était si suppliant, que j'ai compris qu'elle en avait besoin.

C'est pour elle, qui se sentait si rejetée par Edward, que j'ai cédé.

Je ne regrette rien, même si ça a été plus difficile que prévu de supporter que ma petite fille ai des relations sexuelles, je comprend parfaitement ce qu'un père ressent pour sa petite fille « sans défense », mis à part que dans le cas présent Rosalie est tout sauf sans défense, qu'elle est plus que consentante, et que je suis ravie qu'elle puisse trouver du plaisir dans la sexualité après ce qu'elle a connu…

Bref, Emmett est l'homme qu'il fallait à ma fille, c'est avec un bonheur sans pareil que je le considère comme mon fils, que je l'aime et l'apprécie pour sa fraîcheur et son humour !


	6. Jasper

Jasper

Le respect.

C'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit lorsque je pense à Jasper.

Cet homme est infiniment plus respectable qu'il ne le pense.

Il a vécu bien plus de choses difficiles que nous tous réunis.

Il a réussi à s'éloigner d'un mode de vie qui le rendait malheureux, alors que rien ne l'y encourageait.

Il a surmonté ses instincts les plus primaires pour vivre avec la femme qu'il aime, pour la rendre heureuse et la respecter.

Je sais que Jazz a du mal à vivre à mes cotés, qu'il se sous-estime et me sur-estime beaucoup, j'essaye de le rassurer, sa vie est tout autant exemplaire que la mienne, tomber et se relever est plus difficile que de ne jamais chuter…

Jasper ne souhaite pas être mon fils, alors je ne le considère pas comme tel, j'éprouve pour lui autant d'amour que pour les autres, mais je ne l'ai pas crée, je l'ai accepté avec tout son passé, ses difficultés, ses doutes, l'amour sans limites qu'il voue à Alice.

Jasper est pour moi un membre très proche de ma famille, un neveu, en espérant qu'un jour il accepte d'être un fils.


	7. Alice

Alice

Je dis souvent aux autres membres de ma famille qu'il serait suicidaire de ne pas écouter Alice.

La première fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai été immédiatement séduit par ce si petit lutin, tirant par la main un homme immense et tourmenté.

Adorable.

Je ne crois pas qu'il existe un autre terme pour la désigner.

Pile électrique peut-être ?

Alice donne l'impression d'être superficielle avec sa passion du shopping, hors c'est totalement faux.

Alice est quelqu'un d'extrèmement intelligent, lucide (et ce n'est pas un jeu de mot) et talentueuse !

Alice est pleine de vie, son coté passionné met de la bonne humeur dans toute la famille !

Impossible de ne pas l'aimer et la respecter.

Je me suis immédiatement senti proche d'elle ; un peu comme si je la connaissais depuis toujours.

Alice nous a vus, certes, mais elle nous a surtout choisis !

Comment résiter à cela ?

Alice est immédiatement devenue ma fille, un peu plus indépendante peut-être que Rosalie…

Le seul regret que j'aurais à formuler serait celui de ne pas l'avoir créée moi-même…


	8. Bella

**Bella**

**La venue de Bella a été riche en rebondissements et en dangers en tous genre.**

**Néanmoins voir Edward trouver enfin sa moitié a été un tel bonheur que je n'ai aucun mal à faire abstraction de tous les inconvénients liés à son arrivée.**

**Il y a eu 2 Bella dans notre vie.**

**La Bella humaine, à la fois si humaine et si imprévisible, véritable aimant à danger, que j'aimais déjà tendrement, tout d'abord pour le bonheur qu'elle apportait à Edward, puis pour elle-même, sa capacité à aimer, son courage absolu: c'est grâce à elle qu' Edward est encore vivant aujourd'hui…**

**C'est aussi vis-à-vis d'elle que j'ai commis la pire erreur de ma vie: partir, même sur l'insistance d'Edward, aurait pu la tuer, a bien failli la tuer…**

**La honte et les remords m'envahissent encore lorsque je pense à l'abandon que nous avons commis ce jour là…**

**Enfin le courageux combat pour être mère qu'elle a mené, contre l'homme de sa vie, contre mon avis personnel ne peut que m'inspirer aujourd'hui le plus grand respect: Bella avait raison, ce combat n'était pas vain!…**

**La Bella vampire , encore plus belle, moins maladroite mais en ayant gardé sa personnalité, tout en devenant extraordinaire de retenue et de combativité…**

**Comment dire mon admiration pour cette femme exceptionnelle ?**

**Peut-être en disant que si elle n'avait pas survécu à son accouchement je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de continuer à vivre…**


	9. Nessie

**Nessie**

**Petit bout de bonne femme extraordinaire!**

**J'ai souvent le sentiment qu'elle a prit le meilleur de chacun de nous: mon sérieux, la capacité d'aimer d'Esmée, la capacité de se faire aimer de sa mère, le courage de son père, le charisme de Jasper, la ténacité de Rosalie, la joie de vivre d'Emmett, le dynamisme d'Alice et la décontraction de Jacob.**

**Cette enfant nous a tous bousculés dans nos certitudes et nos habitudes, elle nous a fait évolué, elle est à présent le pilier central de notre famille, elle a même réussi à rapprocher les personnes dont on n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elles puissent l'être: Bella et Rose, Edward et Jacob, les loups et les vampires…**

**Sa naissance a apporté le bonheur dans notre famille, et l'amour absolu à Jacob, qui le méritait par-dessus tout.**

**Alors un seul mot me vient à l'esprit: merci.**


	10. Jacob

Jacob

En voilà un qui est entré dans notre famille par la petite porte, pour finalement en occuper une des places centrales!

Jacob a d'abord été l'épine dans le pied d'Edward, mais aussi le sauveur de Bella, il est devenu à la fois un allié et un ennemi, un rival amoureux et un ami sincère…

Un patient également pour moi, et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis rapproché de lui, que j'ai appris à le connaître, et que je l'ai apprécié.

Jacob est très jeune, plein de vie, plein de fougue.

Il a souffert plus que quiconque ne le devrait: perdre sa mère si jeune, devoir vivre avec la mission qui est la sienne, aimer une fille qui en aime un autre, rester pur et fidèle à cet amour tout en sachant qu'il ne sera jamais partagé…

Jacob force l'admiration.

J'avais toujours espéré qu'il serait heureux, j'avais si souvent souhaité son imprégnation, persuadé que seule celle-ci lui apporterait le bonheur qu'il mérite.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé, bien que je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que l'objet de son imprégnation soit la fille de Bella et Edward!

Mais voilà qui arrange bien des choses, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire!

Bienvenue dans la famille Jake!!!


End file.
